


Rags

by orionCipher



Series: IgNoct Week 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/orionCipher
Summary: Timed Quest Prompt 6: Media Darlings orTabloid Trash?





	Rags

“Adulterer Prince Marries Chocobo, First Clutch Primed To Hatch,” monotones Ignis.

Rifling through his own stack of papers Noctis just snorts. “Better than ‘Royal Consort Actually Several Daemons In A Suit,’ or, 'Courel Print Shirts Or Shapeshifter Consort?’”

“Oh, it gets better,” Ignis teases, “'Prince Noctis Caught Red Handed With This Full Feathered Beauty’ and I believe that’s a photo of the bird that always bites you when you feed it.”

“No way.”

Ignis passes the paper, reaching for another.

“Son of a…”

Somewhere under 'Caelum And Scientia’s Kingsguard Bondage Sex Ring,’ 'Prince Noctis Is Really Ardyn Izunia In Disguise,’ and 'FOUND: Prince Noctis’ Love Letters To Prince Rayvus’ he struck gold.

“'Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus, And Lady Lunafreya’s REVENGE On Cheating Prince: All Four Unwed And Knocked Up!’ Really Noct,” he says, presenting the paper, “Four royal bastards and your not even King yet?”

The paper in Noct’s hand tore.

“What? What?!” He scrabbles over the mountains of papers filling the apartment floor, snatching the offending article from his husbands hand. “I PUT A RING ON IT! These assholes even covered it last month, bitching about how 'the rock could crush Titan!’ Unwed my foot! I should bury them in libel suits!”

Ignis laughs, and grabs another. “That’s the Quay 'Quirer for you.”

“Stupid rag,” he grumbles, snatching another tabloid from the floor and returning to his spot.

“It’s nothing serious, Noct. Happy thoughts.”

Happy thoughts, right.

“'Rayvus: I Left Ignis For Turning Into A Fame Hungry Whining Sponger.’”

“Get in the car Noct, we have suits to file.”


End file.
